


Bulma Briefs, Saviour of the Universe!

by Hiti67



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Wins Everything Ever, EMP, Gen, Short & Sweet, With Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: Bulma Wins Everything Ever. With Science.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me.

The androids raised their hands, prepared to send the little ‘super saiyan’ to meet his one-armed friend. 

 

*Bzzzt!*

 

Trunks watched in shock as the androids, mankind’s greatest enemies, the mechanical bane of his existence, dropped dead for seemingly no reason at all.

 

“Phew! Thank God that worked!” An uncomfortably familiar voice spoke from behind the young half-saiyan.

 

“M-mom? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!” he exclaimed.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen Trunks. Maybe you should be more concerned with thanking me for saving your grounded butt.”

 

“You...you saved me? You killed the androids? How!?”

 

“Please,” his mother said, flipping her hair over her shoulder smugly, “they were robots. A simple EMP was all it took. I’m actually surprised no one thought of this sooner. Hell, I only waited this long because I figured Gero would have had the foresight to reinforce their hardware. Then I remembered who I was talking about and you were about to die so it was kind of a Hail Mary…” she finished sheepishly. 

 

Trunks could only stare deadpan at his airheaded mother, a rarely shown trait she inherited from her mother. Then, of course, something she had said came to the forefront of his mind. 

 

“Wait...grounded? Why am I grounded!? I just saved the world!”

 

Bulma maturely responded to this by rolling her eyes and flicking the teen’s forehead. “First, I saved the world. At best you were a distraction. Second, as long as you live under my post-apocalyptic roof you follow my post-apocalyptic rules, and I believe I specifically told you not to go charging after the androids. All you had to do was wait for the time machine to be done and then we could have avoided all of this.”

 

Trunks smirked. “So, what you’re saying is that if I hadn’t disobeyed you then you would have never killed the androids?”

“Don’t be a smartass.”


End file.
